Why did u forget us?
by Starlight18
Summary: Sarah's past in the labyrinth catches up with her some years later. The only problem.............. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Default Chapter

This is only an intro to the story, but I would like people to let me know what they think so that I can upload the next chapters. Some of the characters are from the original film and others are ones I've made up. Hope you enjoy reading.  
Luv *Starlight*  
  
"You promised, You promised never to forget us." "What, whose there?" Sarah woke with a start.  
It was 2am on the 6th May when the weird dreams began. Only short ones to begin with but then they became longer and soon they turned into nightmares which soon stopped her from getting any sleep at all. Sarah wrapped her dressing gown round her shoulders and headed in the direction of the bathroom, where she found a glass of cold water. She didn't drink the water but splashed it over her face in an attempt to calm herself down. "That's better," she told herself, "what weird dreams I'm having."  
Once back in bed, Sarah put her hands out in front of her to see if she had managed to stop them shaking. It was amazing how something as little and simple as a dream could get her so worked up. "But what does it all mean?" she asked herself. She was still trying to answer this as she fell into a deep sleep about an hour later. 


	2. Sarah gets a visitor

Hey. Thanks for all the reviews you sent me. Most of them said what I expected. Too short to make a review on. So I've written a longer chapter to follow on form the prologue. Hope you enjoy and as always any reviews will be gratefully accepted.  
Luv *Starlight*  
  
I week later, she found out the answer to that question. But not in her dreams as she'd expected.  
Sarah unlocked the front door to her flat and chucked her stuff on the bed. She then went into the kitchen and started having a good rummage around in the fridge as her stomach was informing her that it was very empty! But as usual the fridge was empty because it was Tuesday. The shopping only ever got done on a Thursday, as that was her stepmother's day off. Suddenly Sarah heard a noise form her bedroom and ran back through the house to her bedroom. When she got there she found a strange 'creature' sat on a bed. It was rubbing what looked like a large bump on the back off its head. " What on earth have you got in that bag?" The creature asked Sarah. Sarah, who was somewhat bewildered replied, "all my stuff for GCSE revision. Who are you?" " Why, don't you remember me? Sarah," The creature asked her. "I do recognise you form some- I know. You're that creature from my dreams, aren't you," Sarah said, reality suddenly flooding back to her. " Ahh," The creature said, as if realizing that Sarah didn't remember anything about the Labyrinth. " Don't you remember any of us?" " Any of who?" Sarah asked with a puzzled expression on her face. " Your friends, Ludo and me, Hoggle," " Who are they? Is Hoggle your name?" Sarah still had no idea what Hoggle was talking about. Hoggle got up off the bed and started pacing the room. What was he going to do? He had to get Sarah back into the labyrinth some way or another or else they were all doomed. Why had she forgotten them all? She had made a promise, that night she came back home. 'I'll never forget you' was what she said. So much for that. " Do you remember what happened to your little brother, Toby one night when you babysat him?" Hoggle asked hopping to trigger something in her memory. It was the right idea, because it worked. "How'd you know about that," Sarah suddenly became quite angry. " No one knows about that night. I didn't tell anyone, not even Toby." " I was there with you. Don't you remember?" " I spent a lot of time trying to forget it because when I went to tell dad he just didn't believe me, which really hurt." Sarah looked as though she was going to cry, but then her expression changed to a smile, "I do remember one thing." " Yes, Tell me what the bit you remember is" Hoggle walked over to where she was sat. Maybe she'd begin to remember again. " I remember these funny, pink birds playing football with their heads." This made Hoggle laugh as he had often visited the pinkies. " It wasn't funny." Sarah tried telling Hoggle but ended up throwing a pillow at him. " Ok, ok. I'm sorry," he told her while chucking the pillow back at her. " Well I also remember these big rock head things telling me I was going in the wrong direction when in fact I was going the right way." Suddenly Sarah realized that she could remember everything about those thirteen hours she'd spent in the labyrinth looking for her baby brother, Toby who'd been taken by the Goblin king. " I can remember," Sarah shouted out as she picked Hoggle up and hugged him. "I would kiss you, but last time I did that we nearly ended up in the bog of eternal stench." Once Sarah had put Hoggle down he decided it was time. He just hoped she would be willing to save the Labyrinth form ..... 


	3. Sarah makes a decision

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews on the next part of the story. You can now find out what it was Hoggle wanted to ask Sarah. Hope you like.  
Luv *Starlight*  
  
"Sarah," Hoggle paused. He wasn't sure how to ask Sarah. " Yes Hoggle," She turned round to look at him, " What's wrong Hoggle," " I need to ask you something, something really important. I'll understand if you need to take some time answering." " That sounds worrying Hoggle," She sat down on the bed next door to him. "Go on then." " We need your help," Hoggle began to say, but Sarah cut in. " Whose we?" " Oh, well everyone in the Labyrinth I suppose," He informed her before carrying on, "Something terrible has happened in the Labyrinth and I've been sent back by Jareth to ask you if you'll help us." He found that last question quite hard to say, as he didn't really like Jareth. There was silence in the room as Sarah sat there, thinking over what Hoggle had just told her. What had happened in the Labyrinth? And why did they need her help? Surely Jareth could manage the problem. He certainly seemed in control when she had met him last time. What was she going to do? Well one thing was certain, she needed to know what the problem was and why they needed her help. The only problem was would Hoggle tell her those things? The only way to find out was to ask him. " Hoggle," She decided to ask him. " Yes Sarah," he hoped she'd made a decision, but if he knew Sarah then there would definitely be some questions she would ask first. " Can I ask you some questions first?" "Yes, but I can't promise that I can answer them all," Although he didn't like lying to Sarah, it was the only thing he could do until he knew weather she was going to help them. Here goes nothing, Sarah thought, " What has happened in the Labyrinth?" Hoggle was about to answer the question but Sarah continued, "And why do you need my help, can't Jareth manage on his own." Phew, that wasn't so hard Sarah thought. It was just as Hoggle expected. He knew he couldn't tell her what the problem was. He was under strict orders from Jareth not to tell her and he wasn't really sure weather or not he could tell her why they needed her help. It was up to him to make a decision as to weather or not he was going to tell her. And if he decided to tell her, what was he going to tell her? His thoughts were interrupted by Sarah's voice talking to him. " Can you tell me Hoggle?" She could tell that he was thinking but she needed to know. Hoggle had made his mind up and was about to tell her when a noise from another room caught his attention, " What was that noise?" He asked Sarah. " What the meeeoow?" Sarah replied. " Yes, that," Hoggle began to get worried now as the noise came closer. " Don't worry Hoggle is only my pussy cat Labyrinth," Sarah laughed at the expression on Hoggles face, " Dad bought him for my birthday just after the night in the Labyrinth. It was at the time when no-one believed me so I confided in my new kitten and I suppose she just got used to the name." " Will she hurt me, I've never met a cat before," Hoggle relaxed slightly but not fully. " Of course she won't," Sarah replied as she got up and left the room. A couple of minutes later she returned with Labyrinth in her arms, " Come here Hoggle, you can stroke her and she won't hurt you. She loves meeting new people." Hoggle walked very cautiously over to where Sarah was stood with Labyrinth. He hesitated for a moment and then started stroking her. Straight away his fear disappeared and he began to like Labyrinth quite a lot. Unfortunately it didn't take Sarah's mind off the questions Hoggle still had to answer. " So, now that we've been introduced to Labyrinth do we think we could get back to the subject of the actual Labyrinth and its problems," There really was nothing Sarah left out. " I thought you would ask questions before answering, but you have to understand that I can't actually answer either of you questions," As he expected Sarah tried to cut in but he didn't let her, " I know you may need me to answer these questions in order for you to make your decision, but I can't, I'm sorry." Sarah now felt very unsure about things and still had no idea what it was Hoggle was asking her to do, " How long have I got to make my decision," She asked Hoggle. " Until midday," he saw Sarah's look as she glanced at her watch, "I know it isn't long but I have to be back in the Labyrinth then, with or without you Sarah." " That gives me an hour Haggle. Do you think you could take Labyrinth and give her some food while I have a think about this?" Labyrinth didn't really need feeding but she needed to be on her own. She wanted to be alone without hurting Hoggles feelings and she thought that Hoggle knew that as well. " Of course Sarah. Do you think I could get something to eat as well because I'm really hungry, you see I left without having breakfast this morning," He informed her. Sarah passed Labyrinth to Hoggle and watched them going to the kitchen before flopping back onto her bed. " What are we going to do with you Sarah, and what are we going to do about the Labyrinth?"  
  
Quarter of an hour before Hoggle had to leave he came back into Sarah's bedroom to find her leafing through a notebook at her desk. " Sarah," he said to her, " Have you made a decision?" he hoped she was going to help them but he couldn't be sure because she had her back to him. She turned round and nodded. There seemed to be tears in her eyes. "It's been a long hour but I've decided that I can't come back with you. I'm sorry Hoggle I just don't know how I can help." "I understand Sarah, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more." He walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Well this'll be a first. I normally manage to get back to the Labyrinth with a couple of seconds to spare but this time it will be ten minutes to spare." "I'm sorry Hoggle," Sarah said through tears, "Really I am." " It's alright Sarah, I understand," Hoggle had on more idea left. It was his only hope, "and don't forget that you can always talk to me through your mirror when you say the words, remember." "Yes I remember. Bye Hoggle." "Bye Sarah." And with that he leapt into the mirror and back into the Labyrinth. Sarah stood there for a couple of minutes thinking. After a short while she made a decision that she was probably going to regret. She glanced at the clock next to her bed and saw that it was one minute until midday. That meant a minute until the entrance to the Labyrinth closed. She quickly gave Labyrinth a club and jumped into the mirror on her desk. 


	4. What has happened in the Labyrinth

Thanks for all your reviews. They were all really helpful and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'm sorry if this is a bit of a weird chapter  
as I'm not really 100% certain about what's going to happen next  
  
Luv *Starlight*  
  
Sarah's vision began to blur and all the colours mixed together as she felt the world around her begin to spin. Her head began to hurt and suddenly she began unable to see anything.  
  
When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw two pairs of eyes staring down at her. " What, where am I?" Sarah asked as she tried to sit up but found that someone stopped her.  
  
"Sshhh, lay still Sarah, you've had a bad time,"  
  
It took Sarah a while to figure out whom the voice belonged to but when she did it relieved the minds of quite a few people.  
  
" Hoggle, is that you," Sarah began to relax when she realized she was right, "what am I doing here Hoggle? What happened?"  
  
Hoggle sat down on the bed next to Sarah and took hold of her hand while he told her what happened.  
  
" You see," He began, " when you said you weren't coming with me, the labyrinth didn't expect an un recognised traveller to try to get through. As a result of this the labyrinth sent you to the squealers. Now, they're not the nicest of goblins in fact they're the roughest and they have been beating you and all sorts. When news of this reached me I came straight to you and brought you back here where Lilly managed to bring you back to your full health."  
  
Sarah turned to see Lilly stood in the doorway. " Thank-you, thank-you ever so much."  
  
Once Lilly saw that Sarah was all right she left the room as she felt something important was about to be discussed.  
  
"Sarah, because you followed me here I assume that you wanted to help us," Hoggle asked, "Is that right"  
  
Sarah nodded her head and Hoggle continued with what he was saying.  
  
" Later on today I will take you to see Jared and the others but first I'll need to tell you everything, and I mean everything. A couple of months after you left problems began appearing. The goblins began to disobey Jared and with a couple of weeks the goblins had formed an army large enough to take over the city. And take over the city they did. That was about 3 months ago. We've all been hiding here at the labyrinth boundary where we've been trying to come up with a plan to take back the goblin city."  
  
"And that's where I come in," Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'll let Jared tell you that bit," Hoggle replied, " But first I should think you want some food?"  
  
About 2 hours later Sarah found herself stood back with all her old friends and Jared. They were all sat round a large table with a map in front of them.  
  
"So you see Sarah," Jared told her, " We need your help in more ways than one"  
  
"And what are those ways," Sarah asked, somewhat intrigued.  
  
" You seem to have a very strong frame of mind and are able to work your way round obstacles very quickly," Jared told her.  
  
" And you always seem to find the right people to befriend and find information out of," Sir diddlemus told her.  
  
" Ok, enough of the flattery, what do you want me to do," Sarah told them.  
  
Jared placed a finger on the map, "You see this, this is the goblin city. To begin with you and Hoggle will go into the city and find out who the king is and so on."  
  
"Is that all," Sarah asked.  
  
"Only for the moment, until we get a bit more background information."  
  
Sarah and Hoggle stood up from the table and left the room. After a quick stop to get some drinks they made their way through the forests to the Goblin City. What meet their eyes shocked them quite a bit.  
  
There was rubbish all over the place and there was quite a bad smell. Not as bad as the bog of eternal stench but almost as bad.  
  
" Sir Diddlemus would feel at home with the smell don't you think," Hoggle suggested to Sarah, trying to break the nearly tense atmosphere.  
  
" Come on, we need to find our way the castle and see what sort of state that's in," Was Sarah's reply.  
  
They made their way through the rubbish and up all the small windy roads until they found themselves standing in front of the castle. It was as though they were stood in a different world. The castle was in immaculate condition. Not a single bit of dirt lay on the walls. It was incredible. They walked up to the huge stone gates and pushed the doors open. They immediately found themselves face to face with death, death by spears.  
  
" Now then, what do we have here," Boomed a large voice belonging to someone they couldn't see.  
  
" Please, we didn't mean any harm," Sarah told them, " We had heard of a great leader in the city and we wanted to meet him for ourselves.  
  
" Is that so," The voice boomed again, " Guards show them to my chambers."  
  
"Yes lord," Chorused the guards.  
  
Two of them took Sarah and Hoggle and pushed them down a small corridor where they were taken to the leaders chamber. During this short journey Hoggle tried whispering something to Sarah.  
  
"Psst, Sarah, Do you know what you're doing."  
  
"No, but trust me," Sarah finished just as they reached the end of the corridor.  
  
"In, now," One of the guards mumbled whilst pushing Sarah and Hoggle into the chamber.  
  
" I do hope you know what you're doing," Thought Hoggle.  
  
As they entered the room they could see a figure standing by the window, back to them. As the figure turned round to face them he heard Sarah gasp next door to him.  
  
" TOBY!" Sarah cried. 


End file.
